Kratom
thumb|right|Kratom Kratom (Mitragyna speciosa), volkstümlich auch Biak, Gra-tom, Biak-Biak, Katawn, Krton, Mabog, Mambog, Sexknallkopf oder Mitragyne, ist eine aus Malesien stammende psychoaktive Pflanze, die den Wirkstoff Mitragynin enthält. Kratom kann, aufgrund der analgetischen Wirkung und der Bindung an den µ-Opioidrezeptor, zu den Opioiden gezählt werden. Botanik Beschreibung Der Baum wird etwa 3 bis 30 m hoch, hat grüne, ovale Blätter und gelbe Blüten. Inhaltsstoffe Kratom enthält viele Alkaloide wie dem Hauptwirkstoff Mitragynin, Mitraphylline und 7-Hydroxymitragynine, dem die opioiden Effekte zugeschrieben werden. Obwohl 7-Hydroxymitragynine und Mitragynin strukturell mit Yohimbin und anderen Tryptaminen verwandt sind, wirken diese als Agonisten an die µ-Opioidrezeptoren. Zahlreiche Antioxidantien und Polyphenole, welche Gefäßschützend wirken. Verbreitung In Thailand sowie von der nördlichen Malaischen Halbinsel bis Borneo und Neuguinea findet man den Kratom-Baum. Er wächst in sumpfigen Gebieten. Vermehrung Kratom kann mittels Saatgut oder vegetativ als Steckling vermehrt werden. Bei der Stecklingsvermehrung (Bilder) sollte man sehr stark auf die Luftfeuchtigkeit achten, daher ist ein Gewächshaus unabdingbar. Der Boden des Gewächshauses sollte mit einem Stofftuch (z.B Küchenhandtuch) belegt sein. Dieses sollte mit Wasser getränkt sein zur Erhöhung der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Es muss darauf geachtet werden, dass die Abdeckung täglich geöffnet wird um Schimmel zu vermeiden. Es ist von Vorteil Aussaaterde zu benutzen und mit z.B einem Bleistift Löcher zu stechen um die etwa 10 - 15 cm langen abgetrennten Pflanzenteile einzupflanzen. Es sollte zum abtrennen des Stecklings eine Rasierklinge zum Einsatz kommen um Quetschungen zu vermeiden. Geschichte Kratom wurde in der Literatur als erstes durch den niederländichen Botaniker Pieter Willem Korthals beschrieben. Traditionell wurde Kratom aufgrund der psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen in Thailand und Malaysia als Heilpflanze verwendet. Im Gegensatz dazu klassifiziert heute die Rechtslage in diesen Ländern Kratom als verbotene Droge.Chittrakarn S, Keawpradub N, Sawangjaroen K, Kansenalak S, Janchawee B: The neuromuscular blockade produced by pure alkaloid, mitragynine and methanol extract of kratom leaves (Mitragyna speciosa Korth.) in Ethnopharmacol (2010) Im Südosten Asiens werden frische Blätter häufig den ganzen Tag von Arbeitern sowie Handwerkern aufgrund der stimulierende Wirkung gekaut. Gebrauch Darreichungsform thumb|right|Kratom in Kapseln abgefüllt Traditionell wird Kratom in der Regel zerkaut und somit oral konsumiert. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Kratom einen bitteren Geschmack hat, mischen viele Konsumenten die getrockneten Pflanzenteile z.B. in einen Joghurt. Aus Kratomblättern kann auch ein Tee hergestellt werden, allerdings sollte dabei viel Zucker verwendet werden um den bitteren Geschmack zu überdecken. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist auch das Auffüllen von Kapseln mit Kratom, dadurch wird der bittere Geschmack sehr gut vermieden. Es kann auch Kratompulver mit Milch und Kakao vermischt werden und getrunken werden. Der Vorteil hierbei ist eine komplette Wirkstoffaufnahme. Kratom kann auch geraucht oder vaporisiert werden, aufgrund der geringen Wirkung und der großen benötigten Menge eignet sich wenn dann eher das vaporisieren in einem Vaporizer. Die Wirkung kann zwar nicht mit oralem Konsum mithalten, ist aber durchaus zu spüren. Es benötigt eine Temperatur von 175°C-200°C. Bei dem als Kratom verkauften Legal High Krypton wurde gezeigt, dass es neben Kratom auch das mit Tramadol verwandte Opioid O-desmethyltramadol enthielt. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/21112167 Dosierung Kratom wird in verschiedenen Qualitätsstufen verkauft. Je höher der Preis, desto mehr Wirkstoff ist enthalten, da z.B. in der höheren Preisklasse das Kratom viel feiner gemahlen wurde, als in der niedrigen Preisklasse in der noch kleine Pflanzenäste und Stückchen enthalten sind. Um den Konsum angenehmer zu gestalten und damit weniger konsumiert werden muss um eine gute Wirkung zu erzielen, werden daher die teueren Sorten empfohlen. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Kratomblätter haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Wirkung Pharmakokinetik Die Wirkung tritt schon nach ca. 5 - 15 Minuten, manchmal auch bis zu 45 Minuten ein, und hält je nach der konsumierten Menge 2 bis maximal 6 Stunden an. Physiologische Wirkung thumb|right|Getrocknete Kratomblätter Generell wirkt Kratom sedierend und entspannend, allerdings ist die aufputschende Wirkung besonders in den geringen Dosen stark spürbar und die sedierende Komponente rückt in den Hintergrund. Da Kratom an den Opioidrezeptoren wirkt, können schmerzstillende Effekte die Folge sein. In höheren Dosen betäubt Kratom regelrecht den Körper und kann daher auch stärkere Schmerzen unterdrücken. Die Besonderheit der Wirkung zeigt sich in verschiedenen Situationen, wenn einerseits der Konsument sitzt oder liegt, spürt dieser eine starke entspannende Wirkung, wobei andererseits Aufgaben erledigt werden müssen oder Bewegungsdrang empfunden wird, fühlt dieser sich stark stimuliert. Des weiteren kann eine dosisabhängige Euphorie gespürt werden, in Folge dessen gerade in hohen Dosen starke euphorische Stimmungslagen möglich sind. Manche Konsumenten spüren auch aphrodisierende Wirkungen. Tagträumereien ist eine weitere Begleiterscheinung der betäubenden Wirkung. Eine zusätzliche Besonderheit ist die Kontrollierbarkeit der Wirkung. Entstehen beispielweise unerwartete Situationen und der Konsument muss sich konzentrieren, tritt die Wirkung in den Hintergrund und dabei wirkt der Konsument wieder nüchtern. Bei Bedarf tritt die Wirkung dann wieder zurück, wenn der Konsument sich wieder entspannen kann. Dieser Effekt begünstigt das Entstehen einer Abhängigkeit, da die Wirkung sehr gut in das Leben integrierbar ist und der Konsument sich um sein Privatleben ohne Einschränkungen kümmern kann. Set & Setting In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der, der Konsument seine Drogenerfahrung erleben will. In der Regel werden alle Drogen durch diese Faktoren beeinflusst. Die Beachtung von Set & Setting ist bei Kratom zwar nicht so lebenswichtig wie bei Halluzinogenen, allerdings kann dadurch die Drogenerfahrung angenehmer gestaltet sowie Gefahren gemindert werden. Set Der Konsument sollte vor dem Konsum eine positive Grundstimmung haben, sich wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten. Zwar löst Kratom auch bei schlechter Laune eine warme Euphorie aus und verbessert die eigene Stimmung, allerdings könnte Kratom als Stimmungsaufheber oder Fluchtort missbraucht werden und dadurch bestehe die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Abhängigkeit. Demnach sollten niemals Drogen konsumiert werden um Probleme zu verarbeiten oder die schlechte Stimmung angenehmer zu machen. Der Konsument kann einige Vorbereitungen vornehmen um eine gute psychische Grundstimmung zu gewähren. Der Konsum sollte aus eigener Absicht stattfinden und nicht aus Gruppenzwang. Darüberhinaus sollte der Konsum am besten mit einem guten Freund stattfinden, denn es können interessante Gespräche möglich werden und eine wohlwollende Stimmung ist möglich. Außerdem befindet sich der Konsument nicht so stark in seinem Innenleben. Vor dem Konsum sollten dem Konsumenten die wichtigsten Informationen über Kratom und dem Konsum geläufig sein um Gefahren abzuwenden oder bei negativen Erfahrungen richtig zu reagieren. Eine gute Vorbereitungsmöglichkeit ist z.B. das Lesen von Tripberichten anderer Konsumenten. Setting Die Umwelt, in der die Drogenerfahrung erlebt werden soll, beeinflusst die Kratomwirkung zwar nur geringfügig, allerdings kann die Beachtung von einem guten Setting die Erfahrung stark intensiver und angenehmer werden lassen. Auch hier können daher verschiedene Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Die richtige Wahl der Musik sollte gewählt werden, die der Konsument am liebsten hört und schöne sowie positive Erfahrungen damit assoziiert. Entspannungsmusik kann die Erfahrung ebenfalls intensiver machen lassen. Auch können Filme durch den Einfluss von Kratom interessanter werden. Vertraute Menschen können eine Bereicherung darstellen, da interessante Gespräche möglich sind sowie mitfühlende Gefühle möglich sind. Allerdings sollte auch die Umgebung selbst in Ordnung sein, denn in einer dreckigen, muffigen Wohnung fühlen sich nur die wenigsten wohl. Bestimmte Nahrungsmittel wie Fruchtsäfte, Früchte oder Joghurte können auf Kratom eine Wohltat sein. Kratom eignet sich für viele Umgebungen wie z.B. für eine Party oder das Entspannen zu Hause, allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark auf eine Couch zwingen, demnach sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden. Beschaffung Kratom wird legal durch diverse Onlineshops verkauft und versendet. Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Akute Gefahren Körperliche Gefahren Kratom kann, insbesondere bei hohen Dosen, Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erbrechen verursachen. Zusätzlich kann auch beim Anfang des Rausches Übelkeit auftreten aufgrund des bitteren Geschmacks von Kratom. Es ist möglich das die Körpertemperatur ansteigen kann und der Konsument kann diesen Gefahrenpunkt aufgrund der stimulierenden Wirkung übersehen. Am nächsten Tag ist es auch möglich, dass der Konsument unter einem, dem Alkohol ähnlichem, Kater leiden muss. Depression Nach dem Ausklingen der Wirkung kann eine schwache depressive Grundverstimmung hevor treten. Dabei besteht die Gefahr, dass der Konsument nachlegt um die Depression abzuschwächen und so Abhängigkeitsprozesse zu begünstigen. Gefahren des chronischen Missbrauchs Abhängigkeitspotenzial Kratom hat ein gewisses Abhängigkeitspotenzial aufgrund der angenehmen, entspannten Wirkung, aber auch an der Tatsache, dass das Mitragynin an den Opioidrezeptoren andockt. Zusätzlich ist die Wirkung sehr einfach in das Alltagsleben integrierbar. Muss der Konsument arbeiten oder sich konzentrieren, tritt die Wirkung in den Hintergrund, kann dieser sich jedoch wieder entspannen, tritt die Wirkung wieder in den Vordergrund. Aufgrund der Bindung an den Opioidenrezeptoren ist eine physische Abhängigkeit möglich und somit können leichte Entzugserscheinungen, wie Depressionen, Müdigkeit, Ruhelosigkeit und Schlaflosigkeit, beim Absetzen hervor gerufen werden.Erowid.org Kratom Effects Allerdings wird von Entzugserscheinigungen erst nach sehr langem und chronischen Gebrauch berichtet. Demnach sollte Kratom nicht als Alltagsdroge verwendet werden. Nach schwerem Langzeitkonsum kann die angenehme und entspannende Wirkung auch eine psychische Abhängigkeit hervorrufen, dabei fühlt sich der Konsument ohne die Droge nicht mehr wohl. Vorbeugende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Der Konsum und die Wirkung von Kratom ist in der Regel sehr einfach handzuhaben und hat nur wenige Gefahren. Dennoch sollte der Konsument sich bewusst machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert, die nach langem, konstantem Konsum süchtig machen kann. Nach der Einnahme von Kratom sollte das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen unterlassen werden. Die Wahrnehmung und das Denken können verändert sein und daher stellt das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen eine Gefahr für den Konsumenten selber und für andere. Schwangere Frauen sollten lieber auf den Konsum verzichten, da es keine Daten über die möglichen Folgen für das ungeborene Kind gibt. Die ersten Konsumexperimente sollten mit geringen Dosierungen angefangen werden, da jeder Körper Wirkstoffe unterschiedlich vertragen kann. Zusätzlich sollte der Konsum nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, zwar lässt sich die Droge aufgrund der kontrollierbaren Wikrung gut in den Alltag integrieren, allerdings wird damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Abhängigkeit stark erhöht. Um die Übelkeit zu verhindern, sollte Kratom auf nüchternen Magen aufgenommen werden. Zudem sollte der nächste Tag als Ausruhtag geplannt werden, da ein Alkohol ähnlicher Kater möglich ist. Kratom einigt sich für viele Umgebungen, wie z.B. auf einer Party oder Zuhause, allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark schlapp machen und den Konsumenten auf die Couch zwingen, daher sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden! Rechtslage * Deutschland: Kratom ist nicht im BtMG aufgelistet und ist daher legal. Die Herstellung, Weitergabe und der Verkauf kann aber unter das AMG fallen, wenn sie nachweislich zum Rauschgebrauch stattfindet. * Großbritannien: Kratom ist nicht im Controlled Substance Act aufgelistet und daher legal. * Niederlande: Kratom ist legal. * Neuseeland: Kratom ist verschreibungspflichtig und daher illegal für Händler, die Kratom ohne Lizenz verkaufen. * Rumänien: Seit Februar 2010 ist Kratom in Rumänien verboten. * Schweden: Kratom ist legal. * Thailand: Der Besitz oder Konsum ist seit 1943 verboten. * Vereinigte Staaten: Kratom ist eine unkontrollierte Droge, daher ist es illegal Kratom zu ziehen, besitzen, verkaufen oder zu konsumieren. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Tripberichte über die Wirkung von Kratom * Erowid Umfangreiche Wissensdatenbank über Kratom (Englisch) * Land-der-traeume Kratom Sammelthread * Land-der-traeume Diskussion über die unterschiedlichen Kratomsorten * Eve&Rave Kratom Sammelthread * Eve&Rave Steckbriefe über die unterschiedlichen Kratomsorten Verwandte Drogen Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Opioid Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Euphorikum Kategorie:Downer Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Mitragyna Kategorie:Art